Many electronic components, particularly electromechanical components, require an internal air space or chamber within the electrical component to allow for internal movement of the component's parts. Many of these electronic components are designed for securement to a circuit board, in order to perform their desired function.
Typically, these electronic components are secured to circuit paths on the circuit board by soldering. The soldering process is often automated for speed, uniform quality and production efficiency.
A number of in-line, automated solder processes, such as wave, vapor-phase and infrared solder processes are known to the art. Such processes often include a solder flux preparation prior to soldering to improve the bond integrity of the soldered connection. The solder flux is typically highly reactive with the materials to be soldered, in order to remove oxides from the materials prior to soldering.
The solder flux must be removed soon after soldering to prevent further corrosion to the electronic leads. This is usually accomplished by cleaning the soldered circuit board soon after soldering. Cleaning solvents and fluids are often used to remove flux from the circuit board.
The flux, cleaning solvents and fluids can severely damage the internal elements mounted within the electronic component housing. To prevent entry of external contamination some electronic components, such as semiconductor and vacuum components, are hermetically sealed.
Many electronic components do not require a hermetically sealed enclosure; or are not easily hermetically sealed due to external positioning of mechanical elements extending through the component housing. Exposure to corrosive elements during the flux, solder and cleaning process can seriously damage these electronic components, causing premature failure of the electronic component.
To prevent entry of external contamination during the flux, solder and cleaning process, it is known in the art to temporarily seal the housing aperture with a nonporous tape. This is only partially effective, as the adhesive used to seal the nonporous tape is weakened by the solvents used, and the temperature variations cause internal to external pressure differentials which act to separate a portion of the adhesive tape in proximity to the housing aperture, leaving a path for external contamination to enter within the component housing. Some electronic components have mechanical elements extending partially through the housing aperture which make these electronic components difficult to seal. Other electronic components, not having mechanical elements extending through the housing, are also susceptible to damage caused by internal to external pressure differentials acting on their sealing materials.